


Bake for me?

by 5sosquiff



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Chefs, Awkward Luke, Baker Luke, Chef Ashton, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Oblivious Luke, Punk Ashton, malum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosquiff/pseuds/5sosquiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton's a chef<br/>Luke's a Baker</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 5 Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is so un edited I'm so sorry lol

Bake for me?

Luke rolled up his thin white sleeved shirt up so it rested right underneath his elbows. He quickly tied the black apron around his back again and started to wash his hands. He grabbed a small white towel and cleaned his hands then threw it over his left shoulder. 

He grabbed some flour and slowly sprinkled it over the huge cutting bored before plopping some dough on it. He then grabbed a roller and began to flatten the dough with such delicacy anyone could tell that he loved his job. Luke let the silence engulf him as he felt his problems slowly melt away from his worried mind with each roll of the roller. 

Then the silence ended when kitchen door banged open to reveal a boy with curly dirty blonde hair restricted with a red bandana. He had a pice of paper in his mouth while his hands tied the apron around his back. He wore a black ATL band shirt and Luke rolled his eyes.

"You're late." Luke said under his breath. 

Ashton huffed out a laugh taking the paper out of his mouth. "I got a fucking ticket today. Stupid ass cop-"

"Could you please have an actual conversation without cussing?"

Ashton laughed shaking his head while washing his hands behind Luke.

"No Asshole I can't. Now any way as I was saying the bastard took for ever! I mean jesus did I stutter when I said I was in a hurry!"

Luke laughed shaking his head. He began to cut a long string of dough concentrating while listening to Ashton tell his story.

"-And anyway that guy was such a dick. "

"Yeah he's the dick." 

Ashton crossed his tattooed arms and stared Luke down." Yes HE'S the dick and I thought you didn't cuss?" 

Luke shrugged blushing a bit still under Ashton's gaze. Luke brushed some melted butter on the strip of dough before he slowly rolled It. Next he put one side of it in a mixture of cinnamon and sugar. Then ever so delicately twisted it so it made a nice Cinna bun shape. 

All the while Ashton watched Luke work. He loved watching how Luke's long slender fingers gently slide over the dough so so delicately he started wondering how they would feel across his skin. He shuddered then blinked out of his trance.

He smiled then walked over to his station. 

They had an interesting restaurant. Luke and his little team took care of the thousands of pastries they sold daily. Ranging from wedding cakes, work breakfast meetings, and the huge amount of customers that line up every morning and even late at night just for his delicious pastries. 

While Chef Ashton and his team did all the actual cooking for the restaurant. But the thing that was so different about Ashton's food was that the menu was never ever the same. He would stop by the local market and would buy anything new or foreign and sometimes he would buy the same ingrediances but make different dishes, mixing and matching them. But he would never serve the same thing twice. 

So he would come into the shop every morning at 4am to make the new menu trying it out with Luke before having Luke write it down on the black board in his neat swirly hand writing.

Thats how it would work. Luke was the constant of the restaurant serving the same loved delicate pastries while Ashton was the variable always changing, adapting. Making new spicier or tangier dishes. They both loved it. 

The kitchen was an interesting set up because the left side was basically the pastry side. It had the huge wooden table top that Luke was working on now right in the middle of the pastry section. Right behind that there are three ovens with three racks in each oven. They were huge length wise. Then to the left of Luke there was a stove that Luke was currently using to make the frosting for the Cinna buns. Next to the stove was a huge door that lead inside the ginormous freezer. Ashton already knows that it is full of cakes because he helped Luke put them it in there last night.

The right side of the kitchen had a metal table where Ashton's team would put all the finished dishes with the orders right above them in the little slot so the waiters could take them. Behind that there were 4 ovens all lined up right next to each other. Then there was a frier and a small cutting bored along the right wall. That was were Ashton was now cutting up some mysterious vegetable. Next to that was a door which was his freezer that held the meat Ashton just bought.

Ashton plugged his iPod in and Luke rolled his eyes as Ashton blared some heavy metal song (If you can't hang by SWS). Ashton bobbed his head singing along while taking his ingrediances out. "So what did you get today Irwin?"

"Uh-uh You'll see when I'm done Hemmings."

Luke smiled while continuing to make the cinna buns. He glanced over at Ashton and laughed his eyes latched on to Ashton's shaking butt. 

"What? You no like my moves?"

"Uh for a second there I thought you were dying."

"HA HA." Ashton said robotically. 

Luke finished rolling all of the dough up and placed them on a pan with wax paper. He grabbed a bowl of melted butter and brushed some of it on the rolled up dough. His tall lean body cured up over the pan while his slender wrist slowly flicked up and down. 

After he was done putting the butter on the rolled up dough he put them in the oven. Ashton's mouth dropped when he saw that Luke already had three other batches in the slow cooking oven. 

"H-How long have you been here?"

Luke shrugged sheepishly grabbing the towel on his shoulder and wiping his hands. "Um I couldn't really um sleep so." 

Ashton nodded his head, having gone through some of those nights himself." Who ever she is she isn't worth it. " He waved his knife in the air all sassy like.

Luke laughed and shook his head leaning back on the cutting board table. He crossed his arms and ankles looking at Ashton smiling to himself. 

Ashton was the reason he couldn't sleep. 

It started off as a simple crush but the more they hung out both early in the morning prepping their kitchens to late at night helping each other clean up. Luke basically began to fall for Ashton and it became so bad that every time he falls asleep Dirty dreams take over his subconscious. 

Dirty dreams of Ashton fucking the shit out of him right on top of the counter while Luke runs his smooth hands over the tattoos that litter Ashton's strong arms. Sucking on his ear lobe moaning his name while Ashton's big hands wrap around Luke's skinny waist digging his nails into the tender flesh.

Fuck. Good thing Aprons hide hard on's Luke thought.

"Wasn't a she." He simply said turning around grabbing the towel on his shoulder to take the 1st batch of Cinna buns out.

"Well who ever he is, he doesn't deserve you." Ashton said his voice dropping an octave. 

"It's more like I don't deserve him." Luke said mindlessly. Then he blushed furiously when he realized that he just said that out loud. 

"And why's that?" 

"Um..." Luke shrugged." Just cuz - Fuck!" Luke slammed the hot pan on the table quickly putting his finger in his mouth to cool it off. 

"Here let me see." Ashton said suddenly right behind Luke. He put his hand on Luke's shoulder turning him around so he could see the tired blond boy innocently sucking on his burnt pointer finger. 

Ashton bit his lip while grabbing Luke's wrist slowly pushing his hand down so Luke's finger would slide out of his mouth. His eyes never leaving Luke's as the tent in his pants grew. He looked down at the wound. "It's nothing to bad, you do need a bandage though. Lukey you just gotta be more careful."

Luke stuck out his bottom lip and slightly frowned mad at Ashton for calling him Lukey. He knew he hated being called Lukey. It made him sound like he was 5. Ashton on the other hand thought it was the hottest thing in the world and was fighting the urge to suck on Luke's plump pink lip when Luke pouted.

Ashton's hand was still wrapped around Luke's slender ones. The both of them locked in each others gazes only breaking for milliseconds to glance at the others lips.

Slowly the distance between them began to lessen. Luke and Ashton's heads were touching the both of them unsure weather to pursue the kiss. Scared of what would happen if they do. Ashton still wasn't sure if he was gay or not. He's never really had feelings for a man before, but once he met Luke........and Luke doesn't want to fuck it all up and somehow end up jobless and broken....again. So they both stood there with their lips parted, millimeters away from each other. Their heads touching, chests rising and falling at an amazingly fast pace, thinking of all the things that could go wrong if they close that tiny space and smash there lips together. 

"Haha very funny Hood." Luke and Ashton sprung apart just as Ashton's sue chief Michael came in with Luke's delivery man Calum along side him. It just so happens that they were neighbors.

"I am quite funny aren't I Luke?" Luke tried to smile but it didn't quite get there.

"Yeah, Funny looking." Michael said automatically tying Calum's apron because Calum could never reach his upper back to tie the thing. 

"Thats not what you were saying la-"

"Ok! So uh Ashton whats on the menu today!" A red faced Michael said loudly making Ashton jump once again lost in his thoughts of Luke.

Michael and Ashton began to talk while Calum made his way to Luke giving him a hug noticing the three batches of cinna buns. "Long night huh?" 

"Yeah. " Luke said simply snuggling into Calum missing the feel of human contact. He then let go and kindly smiled at Calum. Calum was always so vigilant it could be both a blessing and a curse to work with someone almost everyday who could easily read you and guess all your secrets with ease. Of course Calum already knows that Luke likes Ashton and by the constant looks that Ashton gives Luke when he's not looking Calum can assume that Ashton likes Luke back.

He's tried to tell Luke that but he always denies it. Telling Calum that it was his imagination. But Calum knows that Luke just doesn't want to accept it. Luke has already been hurt so many times, fallen so hard only for one day to wake up alone with another piece of his soft heart stolen. 

So the rest of the day went by normally. The rest of the staff rushing in and out helping Luke put the finishing touches on the wedding cake before loading it on Calum's truck. While Ashton's team began to make the new menu easily adapting under different circumstances. Ashton's eyes following everything in the kitchen his calloused hands firmly grabbing pans tossing food in the air over contained fire. His body moving quickly hovering over certain people making sure that they're doing it correctly murmuring compliments as well as notes to make it better next time around. Sometimes tasting different sauces or poking meat to make sure it was cooked all the way. And all the while he ever so smoothly did all that while somehow keeping an eye on Luke. Always checkin him out with every turn or rotation of his body smiling to himself every time he catches Luke bitting his lip in concentration.

By the time they closed Ashton and Luke were tired as fuck. Their limbs dragging from exhaustion and eyes droopy from all the hard work their brain managed to complete. 

It was 12:30 and everybody else had gone home Luke and Ashton telling them to get rest because tomorrow was a big day. A very popular food critic was coming and this could possibly Luke and Ashton's big break . It's not that they didn't like where they were now, they just wanted to expand their business like every good business owner would. 

Luke started to wash the dishes and mop in his kitchen while Ashton wiped down the tables and soak the pots in pans in his kitchen. Then they would switch Luke would begin to mop Ashton's kitchen while Ashton being the stronger one would help Luke with all the hard crusted dishes harshly scrubbing the dish then moving on to the next. 

They smiled at each other while they hung up their aprons eager and ready for tomorrow despite being as tired as they were. 

 

Luke snugged into his bed bringing the light blue comforter over his bare shoulders staring up at the ceiling thinking about how Ashton's ruff lips would feel against his. 

Ashton was tangled in his bed sheets laying over his back comforter wearing only green boxers, one hand flat on his stomach, the other around his head thinking about how Luke's soft lips would feel against his . 

"Night Ash." Luke said to the empty air before reaching over to his night stand and turning the light off.

"Good Night Lukey." Ashton whispered into his silent apartment clapping his hands so the light would turn off. 

>

"FuckFuckFuckFuckFuck." Luke began to pace biting his bottom lip raw. 

"Where IS HE." Michael said pissed off.

Luke stopped pacing and looked at the clock that hug above the door. They have 3 more hours until opening time and Ashton still hasn't showed up and there was no dish prepared.

Everybody began to talk over themselves making Luke kinda freak out. 

He twisted the towel in his hands and walked over to Ashton's fridge. He pulled out cilantro, eggs, tomato, guacamole, left over ham from yesterday, and milk.

He balanced all this in his hands and walked into Ashton's kitchen pushing pass the panicky people. 

He began to scramble the eggs quickly and efficiently in a small bowl using the trick that he knew from culinary school. Use 1 egg white for every 2 eggs to make the egg more fluffy. 

He then gabbed a pan and put it on the stove putting it on medium heat. He added some oil and by this time everybody began to shut up looking over Luke's shoulder watching what he was doing. He took some of the ham out and cut it into small squares then put them in the pan mixing it around with the wooden spatula. He then took another pan and poured the eggs in it letting it cook for a while before adding the ham. He gabbed a plate and put the mixed eggs and ham on it. He then cut up the cilantro, tomato, and guacamole. He did it so quickly that some of the chefs began to hum in appreciation. 

Michael being the loud one yelling." Jesus Luke the beast!"

Luke smiled while sprinkling the cilantro tomato and guacamole on the eggs. He turned around and laid the simple dish down on the medal table that the waitresses usually go to to take the completed plates.

He then grabbed the milk and poured it into one of the Pastries mixing machines. He then poured in some chocolate and caramel. He pushed the on button and it created a bubbly milk shake. He poured it in a glass and put whip cream on it adding a sliced strawberry on top.

He plopped it down next to the plate.

"This is what we'll serving for breakfast with some toast. It is simple and fast. I'll have my team help you all with anything you guys need since your down a member. We don't have any major deliveries until later on today so no need to worry about being behind ok. Calum and Michael are in charge. I'm going to go see if Ashton's home. I should be back by the time we open alright?"

"Yes Chef." They all said before running around and preparing everything. Calum came over to Luke and gave him a warm smile. 

"You ok?" He asked while turning Luke around helping him take off his apron. 

"Uhh no. Not really." Luke said smiling turning around lifting the apron off his neck.

Calum laughed." Always so dramatic." Luke laughed." Take ALL the time you need with Ashton." Calum said winking.

Luke rolled his eyes." Ok Calum." He said sarcastically.

He hug up his apron and put on his usual black jacket. 

 

*knock knock knock*

"Yess." A girl with smokey eyes and a long stylish black Mohawk hair said her tattoo'd arm on the door frame the other on the door ready to close it if this guy was a creep. She was wearing a black tank top that barley contained her boobs and black pants that showed off her curves. 

"Oh uh I was wondering if Ashton was here."

"Ha no I kicked that asshole out! He was MOANING someone else's name while we were having sex. What kind of dick does that! And on top of that it was a DUDES NAME! Tsh. Anyway what you want him for?" 

"Oh uh H-He wasn't at work and todays kinda a big day so we were just wondering if he was ok." Luke stuttered out cheeks red mind scrambling with this new information. 

"Mmf well haven't seen him since last night. Soooo you know who he works with right?"

"What? Oh uh yeah? Why?"

She crossed her arms staring him down despite that fact that Luke was taller than her. "So do you know who this LUKE guy is?"

"Uhh fuc-I uh have t-to go. Uh sorry." Luke backpedaled out of the building cheeks burning with embarrassment and eyebrows knitted together confused and in denial.

Luke put his hands in his pockets and scrunched up his shoulders automatically making himself smaller. He could see his breath in the cold air knowing that his cheeks nose and lips were red.

He found himself at his apartment building needed to have a few seconds to himself. He walked up the steps to the second floor and found Ashton passed out against his door hugging a bottle of vodka.

Luke sighed happy to find Ashton but frustrated with him at the same time. 

"Ashton." Luke nudged him." Ashton!" Ashton groaned but stayed where he was. Luke sighed again and un-locked his door. He then reached down and lifted Ashton up bridal style. Ashton snuggled into Luke and Luke couldn't help but laugh.

He stumbled through his apartment and made it to his room. He couldn't help but giggle as he passed by the full length mirror in his room. 

A huge muscly tattoo'd drunk ashton cuddled up in his arms. He laid him down on his own bed and tucked him in. Ashton snuggled deep into the bed his face in Luke's pillow.

Luke walked out and closed the door smiling to himself. He took his phone out and called his child hood friend Chelsea.

"Heller!"

"Hey Chelsea are you working today?"

"Uh nope why?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

\--30 minutes later--

"Hey guys so ashton's not going to be able to make it today."Luke said while tying his apron back on. Everybody froze and looked at Luke

"Is he ok?" Michael asked.

"Y-yeah he's uhh sick."

"Mmh alright well you heard the man get back to work we don't have any time for screw ups!" Michael yelled.

Calum came over to Luke knowing that Luke lied about Ashton being sick.

"So what really happened?" Calum whispered in Luke's ear while Luke washed his hands.

"Uh in short. His girlfriend kicked him out of the house so he got piss ass drunk and somehow found his way passed out in the front of my apartment. My friend Chelsea in Adult baby-sitting him."

Calum nodded his eyes were sad." Are you ok?"

"I-I'm ok." Luke gave Calum a small smile then called Michael over to formulate a plan for lunch and dinner. 

\--later on that day--

Luke kicked the door shut his body and mind so tired that he totally forgot about Chelsea Adult baby sitting Ashton. 

He walked in his apartment and instantly threw his sweaty shirt on the floor. He began to unbutton his pants walking to his room. 

"Luke?" Luke jumped out of his skin staring at his friend Chelsea who was sitting on his couch watching Skins. 

"Shoot I totally forgot you were here. I'm sorry Chels."

She laughed and stood up grabbing her purse." It's alright." Her eyes lingered on his bare chest." Why must you be gay Hmmings." She sighed.

Luke laughed and rolled his eyes knowing that when ever Chelsea say's that she's having boy trouble." What happened now?" 

She pouted." Nothing. Nothing happened. I'm gunna die alone!"

Luke laughed rolling his eyes." No you won't. I'll be there watching you die laughing at you."

"Omg wow thanks Luke. Way to make your Best friend feel better! By the way your friend has done nothing but sleep all day. It was quite boring really."

"Alright well what do I owe you this time."

"A date with one of your hot friends."

"I don't have any hot friends!"

"Lies!! Lies lies lies lies!"

"Alright Alright. I'll see what I can do."

"Yes! Alright Well I have to go and finnish writing the next Chapter of my book. My publishers getting antsy. Bye Lukey love you."

"Bye Chelsea."

Chelsea closed the door and Luke was met by silence. He loved it. He plopped down on his small couch his legs dangling over the edge. Within a minute he was passed out asleep to tired to even take his pants off. 

Ashton was just in the other room passed out asleep snoring loudly. His mouth open his arm resting on his fore head. One of his bare legs were dangling off the bed (he was only in his green boxers). 

\----morning----

Luke woke up to the smell of something wonderful being cooked in his kitchen. He yawned and stretched his legs and arms a few cracks here and there and he was officially awake. 

He stood up and walked over to his kitchen hearing the distinct crackling sound of bacon being cooked. He nearly tripped over himself when he saw a shirtless barefooted Ashton Irwin cooking.

His smooth back was toward Luke, his hair fluffier than usual. Luke couldn't help but check Ashton out. Luke bit his lip, his eyes drawn to how ashton's butt filled up the fabric of his blue jeans. 

"Oh uh I hope you don't mind?" Ashton said snapping Luke from his trance. 

"Oh no I-It's ok. Just as long as its good." Luke sat down on one of the stools his arms resting on the counter in front of him. Behind the counter was the sink and dishwasher. Ashton turned to stand over the sink, the stove behind him.

Ashton laughed." My cooking is always good." 

Luke rolled his eyes." Lies."

Ashton gasped." How dare you doubt me." 

He turned around and started mixing things that Luke couldn't see. Ashton's broad shoulders blocked his view so instead of trying to see the food he went back to checking Ashton out. Mouth drooling over Ashton's strong tattoo'd arms, smooth back, plump ass, and thick thighs.

"You almost done? M'getting hungry over here." Luke said smiling at himself because there was DEFIANTLY a double meaning in that statement. 

"I thought you were the patient one. You know being the pastry chef and all." 

"Huh don't believe everything you hear pal."

Ashton smiled showing off his dimples. Luke nearly fell off of the chair.

"OMG I totally forgot!" Luke yelled jumping off of his chair rushing toward the couch. "Shit where is it!" Luke cursed looking around for his phone.

Ashton walked over and leaned on the wall his arms crossed watching Luke amusingly. 

"I thought you didn't cuss?" He said mimicking what he said a few days ago.

"Yeah well Rarely I do so shut up and help me find my phone so I can check the restaurants review."

Luke was now on his knees ass up in the air his long arm reaching under the couch. Ashton unconsciously bit his lip while his eyes landed on Luke's ass. 

"AH-HA!" Luke said grabbing his phone. He sat down on the couch and started tapping away."ugghh LOAD STUPID PAGE LOAD!" He yelled now bouncing up and down impatiently.

Ashton laughed and came over to sit next to Luke. Luke put his phone in between them there faces squishing together to read the review.

 

When I walked into the local restaurant called 5SOS or locally known as Lashton's (the ship name of the two main chef's I've been told) or Malum's (the ship name of the two assistant chef's) I was a bit surprised. 

The tiny place was packed and the line was huge. I talked to some of the regulars and they tell me that its always packed but they never seem to wait to long. I asked a few people on why they had these 'ship' names. They said that the chef's interact with the people a lot. The two main chef's (Luke and Ashton) are always here in the morning they tell me. While Michael and Calum are always working the night shift since they stay open till 3 am on weekends. So when someone says lets go eat at Malums they're referring to eating at 5SOS late at night and when they mean Lashtons they mean going to Eat at 5SOS in the morning. (I know it's confusing to me to). 

So there I was nearing the entrance of this local restaurant (5 minutes later) and looked over at the menu. Well in short there was only one thing listed on the breakfast menu while the pastry side had a variety of intricate (and delicious) looking sweets.

I ordered the only thing on the menu amusingly named Please Give Us 5 Stars. Then the freshly baked cinna buns and a brownie.

Now because there were no more tables available some of the younger crowed sat on the floor or on the cement ring that surrounded a few palm trees. I sat on one of those and waited for surprisingly only 5 minutes before one of the kind sue chef's (Calum I think) came over and gave me the plate that came with a shake that I HAVE TO KNOW THE RECIPE TO. 

I asked him why the sue chef was serving me and not one of the waitresses. He smiled and said that he needed some air and plus the waitresses were a bit backed up right now. I thought that that was a wonderful show of team work and could easily see how people loved the chef. While he walked back to the kitchen he made few stops helping people and asking them how their day was.

So they impressed me with their hospitality and quickness lets see about the food. 

"Wait." Ashton said stopping Luke from scrolling down to read the rest of the review. "I'm sorry." He said suddenly.

"For what?"

"For getting drunk off my ass and not showing up to work. Just know that what ever he says we're still an awesome restaurant."

Luke smiled." Ok."

"By the was who made this new dish."

"Uh-" Luke blushed under Ashton's gaze." I did."

Ashton's eyebrows shot up." Y-you did!?"

"Yeah." 

"Well what did you make!?"

Luke smiled and scrolled down on the article showing the picture of the food.

"That."

"Omg wow I'm impressed Hemmings!" Ashton said taking the phone out of Luke's hands to study the dish. 

"You used the ham from-"

"Yep."

"And the Avocado from-"

"Yup." Ashton nodded his head." Ok lets see what he thinks."

 

It was WONDERFUL. The impossibly fluffy eggs mixed in with the smokey ham sprinkled with a light layer of Cilantro tomato and guacamole. It was simple delicious fast and effective. 

The pastries were equally as good no not good great! I miss these types of small restaurants. The world needs more of these. I will defiantly be back for more!

5 star rating for SURE!

Luke squealed with happiness and hugged Ashton. Ashton was just as happy but was also turned on. I mean Luke fucking Hemmings was practically sitting on his lap hugging him.

Luke seemed to notice this and awkwardly climbed off of him. "Uh lets eat yeah?" Ashton said both of them blushing furiously.

\--10 minutes later--

"Oh my god that was SO GOOD!" Luke said his hand on his bare stomach.

"Told ya. My cooking is always good." Ashton said standing up taking both his and Luke's plates. 

"Umm hey Ash?" Luke said nervously suddenly wishing he was wearing a shirt. No a sweater. Yes a big sweater.

"Yeah Luke?"

"Um so I uh went by your place yesterday looking for you and um......."

"So you met Ashlynn."

"Uhh yeah she's very uhhh nice."

Ashton laughed. He turned the water on and began washing the dishes."Yeah. Heh heh Nice. So uhh what did she say?"

"Basically that she kicked your butt out."

Ashton smiled loving that Luke didn't cuss despite his pleas to make him cuss. "Yeah I still have to get all my shit out of the apartment and fine a place to well live."

He suddenly frowned thinking about all the things he has to figure out because of his....screw up. 

"W-well I actually have a spare bedroom. If you n-need a place to stay....."

Ashton smiled blushing a bit. Well he didn't really have any place to go......at least thats what he's telling himself.

"I might have to take you up on that offer." Ashton said sheepishly rubbing his hand on his neck making the gentile skin red. "Uh how much money wou-"

"Nothing. You just make the food. How's that." Luke said smiling at himself at his smooth moves.

"Alright. Sounds like a deal Hemmings."


	2. Move in with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What? You like the lamp?" Luke asked amused.
> 
> "No I'ts just....It's hers. We fought over the stupid thing for months because her ex gave it to her."
> 
> Luke nodded not sure what else to say. "Uhh well we do kinda need a lamp..."
> 
> Ashton smiled and quickly unplugged the lamp pulling it in his hands childishly. Luke giggled and rolled his eyes loving childish Ashton.

So all day Ashton and Luke moved Ashton in getting Ashton's things while his Ex was at work. They were a great team together easily sliding passed each other and stopping every once and a while for a break, Disciplined enough to go back to work without complaining.

Right when they were about to leave Ashton stopped eyeing a lamp on a table next to the couch.

"What? You like the lamp?" Luke asked amused.

"No I'ts just....It's hers. We fought over the stupid thing for months because her ex gave it to her."

Luke nodded not sure what else to say. "Uhh well we do kinda need a lamp...."

Ashton smiled and quickly unplugged the lamp pulling it in his hands childishly. Luke giggled and rolled his eyes loving childish Ashton.

And now they sat in Luke's car with Luke driving. A big ass purple lamp in Ashton's lap hearing the beads clash together every time Luke would turn. 

"Hey Luke?"

"Mmh?"

"Thanks."

"Oh." Luke blushed "No problem. What are friends for?" He said awkwardly. 

The rest of the car ride was quiet and well awkward. 

Ashton was trapped in his own thoughts of him and Luke being more than friends then denying any thoughts of Luke saying to himself that he wasn't gay. But then he would look at Luke and he was right back to where he started, swooning over the smiling pastry chef.

"Why are you smiling?" He blurted out hating the noise his own mind was making in the silent car.

"Umm." Luke frowned still looking at the road. Ashton stole a glance at Luke loving how Luke would bite his bottom lip every time he thinks. "I guess because I'm happy." Luke turned and gave a quick small smile at Ashton, which Ashton returned, before looking back at the road.

Ashton sat there quietly for another minute before turning on the radio making Luke roll his eyes. 

However Luke was still smiling.

Moving Ashton in the spare room was easy because Calum and Michael came over to help them. It being thursday both of their days off because its the slowest day of the week.

When Ashton walked into the spare bedroom he was confused." Uhh Luke? Isn't this room bigger than yours?" 

Something flashed behind Luke's eyes. Something that Ashton couldn't pin point but it worried him." Um yeah, I uh...I just like the smaller room because the window is bigger and you could see the sun set from my bed."

Ashton slowly nodded knowing that Luke way lying but wan't going to push him.

By the end of the day all four boys were drinking a bottle a beer sitting on Luke's sofa watching spiderman. Ashton was surprised that Luke even drank beer. 

In fact Luke has surprised Ashton all day only making Ashton fall for Luke even more. 

"I tried kissing a girl upsidown like that once. It was fucking terrible." Calum said making them laugh. Calum took a sip of his beer burping afterwards.

"Ah come on that was like a 3. I could do a better burp than THAT." Michael said taking a swig before burping loudly making Luke and Ashton laugh. Calum, who sat next to Michael, scrunched up his nose gaging dramatically." Eck your breath STINKS." 

"Yeah well you stink." Michael said sticking his tongue out.

Calum flipped him off," Fuck you man." 

"Guys shut the fuck up this is my favorite part!" Michael squealed. Calum sat up and grabbed the remote turning the volume up. 

Luke and Ashton rolled there eyes not really into the movie. They like the old spider man movie better than the newer one that they were currently watching.

*Ding dong*

"I'll get it." Luke said bored out of his mind.

He walked over to the door grabbing his wallet knowing that it was probably the pizza guy who rang the door bell. 

He opened the door and gasped.

"Ed?"

"Luke! Oh hey man!" Ed leaned in and gave Luke a hug the pizza in Ed's left hand.

"Hey Ed how've you been! I haven't seen you since amore!"

"I'm doing good. Man ever since you left Amore everything went down hill. "

"What? Really!"

"Yeah you were like the only one who new all the regulars and secret drinks that people would order and shit. We were like the best underground club."

"Awwe I'm sorry." Luke rubbed the back of his neck sad that when he left the club so did its customers.

"Naw It's not your fault Greg was being complete ass still is. It's why I quit as well."

"And now your a pizza man?"

"Yup! I don't mind. It's better than being a fucking club waiter. " Luke laughed and nodded his head."So what are you doing these days?"

"Oh I uh I'm actually the head pastry Chef at 5SOS."

"WHAT!? Wow thats cool. I actually live near there. It's always so packed and I wanna go but-"

"But you're always late. Yes I remember." 

Luke and Ed laughed both of them blushing a bit. "Um well here's your um pizza." Ed took the pizza out of the red bag and gave it to Luke. Luke took the pizza and put it down on the coffee table in front of the boys Michael already digging in fighting Calum for the first piece. Ashton watched Luke feeling jealous of this new cute Ed guy.

Luke payed Ed giving him a generous tip before parting ways but not before giving exchanging numbers wanting to catch up.

"So... Who was that." Ashton asked looking at Luke possessively.

"Oh um... "Luke it itched behind his ear." My ex."

Calum and Michael both turned to look at Luke eyebrows raised." That hot ginger was your ex?" Calum blurted out.

Luke blushed and looked down avoiding the question by grabbing a piece of pizza and shoving it in his mouth. 

"You think he's hot?" Michael asked looking at Calum.

Calum shrugged and took a bite of his pizza. 

"Um I'm going uh to bed guys gotta wake up early and stuff. You know." Ashton said getting up and throwing his beer bottle away.

"Night Ash!"l Calum said.

"Night!" Michael said with a mouth full of pizza.

Luke studied Ashton for a while before saying in a small voice." Goodnight Ashton." 

Soon after Luke went to sleep as well. Calum and Michael were still watching the movie finishing off the pizza being the loud and giggly children they were both were. 

\--In the morning--

"Lukey!" Calum whisper yelled running into Luke's room jumping on his bed. 

"Ugh. What do you want Cal." Luke said bringing the comforter over his head.

"Ashton's making food and if you want some you better get up now before Michael and I eat it all."

"Ughh so I'm guessing you guys stayed the night?"

"Yup! Now get up!" Calum climbed on top of Luke so he was sitting on Luke's chest bouncing up and down.

"C-Calum G-Ge-t-t off of m-me you A-ass!"

"Dog pile!" Michael said suddenly appearing at Luke's doorway.

"S-Shit M-Michael NO!" Luke yelled thrashing trying to get away. Michael jumped on top of Calum squashing Luke.

"Get off!!!" Luke said while the breath got knocked out of him.

"Michael! Your elbowing my ribs!"

"Oh Calum stop being such a-"

"Breakfast is ready!" Ashton said who was leaning on Luke's doorway frame the whole time his arms crossed a slight smile on his face.

Michael and Calum rushed out pushing passed each other to get there food first.

Luke sat up his back on the headboard and threw the covers off of him self. He childishly crossed his arms pouting, his bottom lip stuck out. His hair was everywhere and his eyes were slightly puffy from just waking up.

"What are you look'n at?" Luke asked grumpily.

Ashton laughed shaking his head." Come on before we're late." 

Luke laughed and got out of bed. He then acted like he was still grumpy and walked passed Michael taking a piece of bacon from his plate. 

"Heyyy!" Michael said frowning.

Luke flipped him off walking to the shared bathroom to take a shower.

Once Luke was in the shower and Michael could hear the water going he turned to Ashton. "So....Hows living with Luke been?" Michael asked looking at Ashton with a knowing smile.

Ashton gave him a kinda pissed off look." Good."

"Uuh huh." He said full on smiling sitting back in his chair." Good how?"

"Um am I missing something?" Calum asked looking back and forth from Ashton and Michael.

Ashton ignored Calum and smiled at Michael." Oh you know just good. How's carpooling with Calum been?"

Michaels eyes turned into slits as he sended Ashton the death glare."It's been fucking fantastic."

"Uhhhh guys. What's going on? Like I get That Ashton and Luke like each other like duuuh everybody knows thatbut like what about me and Michael?"

It was quiet Michael and Ashton blushing furiously. "Wait Mikey you haven't told him yet have you?"

"Told me what?" Ashton asked crossing his tattooed arms making him look tuff especially with his 5 o'clock shadow that he was growing.

"Uh nothing. Just that Michael and I fucked before. Infact we did it again last night on you-"

"OK OK THATS ENOUGH! " Michael yelled slapping his hand on Calum's mouth.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and all three of them tried looking natural but failing 

"Uhh did I miss something?" Luke asked only wearing a towel that hung low on his even lower hips water droplets glistening over his bare smooth strong chest.

"N-no. I uh have to go and take a cold shower bye!" Ashton said scrambling to get away from the sexy looking chef.

"Is he ok?." Luke asked when Ashton slammed the bathroom door shut.

"Yeah he's just.....frustrated." Calum said with a smile.

"Sexually frustrated." Michael whispered under his breath making Calum laugh.

"True that Mikey. True that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay. Well the bad news is that you're both fired."
> 
> "What!"
> 
> "Why!
> 
> "Good news is you're hired again."
> 
> "What?" Ashton laughed out used to Harry's shenanigans.

\--one week later--

Luke groaned into the air hating the record breaking hot weather today. He rolled his head back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling feeling lazy from the heat. He didn't know where Ashton was at the moment but because of the peaceful silence he knew he wasn't home. 

Luke sighed. He loved living with Ashton them growing closer as friends and maybe, eventually into something else but.....Luke missed living alone. Missed the silence, the calmness, the free feeling of being able to walk around his own home in his birthday suit.

But then again Luke hated the loneliness of living alone. Like how yesterday he was going to go grocery shopping and Ashton wanted to come saying that as the chef he should decide what to get. Ashton drove them to a little street market and bought a shit load of fresh delicious looking food. They goofed off while walking through the isles. Ashton pointing out and naming all the vegetables that look like penises. 

While shopping Luke and Ashton gathered a few curious glances. Ashton being so big and scary looking letting his beard grow out so it was a full 5 o'clock shadow and wearing a loose tang top that showed off his tattooed strong arms. Luke on the other hand wore a light blue button down shirt with black jeans and black & white vans. Instead of doing his hair in the usual quiff he does for work he combed it back giving him this mellow greaser look. The ladies eyes followed them where ever they went some trying to hide their drool while most openly gawked. Luke would never admit this but he liked all the attention he just wished that it was from guys rather than girls.

"Hiya ." Luke's eyes popped open his peaceful sanctuary broken as Ashton walked through the door."Owww! shit who put that there fuck Luke I think I broke my toe!"

Luke sighed but smiled silently laughing at Ashton's pain. "Oh yeah you got a package." Luke said turning around to see Ashton holding his bare foot while glaring at the package. 

"Why the hell did you leave it right in front of the door!"

"Why didn't you step over it like a normal person would?"

"Because I didn't see it owww it hurts so much." Ashton's voice changed so that he was speaking an octave higher.

"Huh some vigilant chef you are big guy."

Ashton huffed and let go of his foot making Luke blush because Ashton was wearing no shirt and had a towel wrapped around his neck. His hair was wet dangling over his eyes and his swimming trunks were a dark green color that made him look sexier if possible. 

"That's right I am a big guy." 

Luke blinked out of his trance and rolled his eyes returning back to the regular routine of knocking Ashton off of his high horse as Ashton did the same to him.

"Yeah and you know what they say about big guys."

Ashton walked over crossing his tattooed arms while he did so." What do they say?"

Luke smiled." That they constantly work out to hide the fact that they have small dicks."Luke laughed at Ashton's open mouthed reaction.

"Luke!" Ashton laughed out cheeks red hands instinctively crossing over his lower region.

"Hey I'm just say'n what they be say'n"That's another change with Luke. He's becoming more....sexual. Things that would normally make him squirm uncomfortably were now jokes that even he was making which is why Ashton was so shocked at Luke's joke.

"Did you go to the beach or just the pool?" Luke asked when their laughter died down.

"The beach I needed some time alone. I do appreciate you letting me live here and all but I don't want to be a burden. I need to figure out what I'm going to with my life."

Luke nodded his head not used to this serious side of Ashton. "I understand but...." Luke struggled to find the right words so he just settled with the truth." I like you here."

He could see Ashton blushing a bit." Um....ok." Ashton said awkwardly back." And I like being here."

They stared in each others eyes smiling in a friendly way. 

"So wanna get something to eat?" Luke asked to break the silence. 

"Yeah let me just take a shower real quick." Ashton said turning around only to run into the box again." Fuck! Bloody fucking fuck of fuck who the..." Ashton continued to cuss as he made his way to the bathroom. 

Luke laughed and laid back down on the couch. He closed his eyes and relaxed smiling to himself as he heard Ashton singing Gold Digger. "Can you hear me man, well I'm in need. Yeah she's a trifler, friend indeed. Yeah Luke's a gold digger that diggs on me." 

Eventually Ashton got out of the shower looking so fresh and so clean clean clean which he sang while he got out over and over and over again. He walked out to find Luke asleep his twig legs spread out sticking out from the couch his head looking up at the light resting like an angel.

Ashton tilted his head to the side using this time to study Luke at his most relaxed state. Luke's always so careful and calculating where as Ashton's so spontaneous and crazy. Ashton has had this overwhelming sensation to show Luke how to relax and have fun. Ashton bit his lip as his thoughts began to become more dirty. Luke's pink smooth lips were parted slightly his face looked so relaxed and wrinkle free. Ashton wanted to know what that face will look like when it orgasms. Would he be loud? Quiet? Would he bite his lip or would he let his mouth hang open wide letting out a long ragged moan. Or would it be more of a whimper, is Luke a whimper or a groaner? Shit Ashton was getting hard.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door that startled them both. Luke sat up wiping his crusty eyes as Ashton opened the door while using his towel to dry his hair. 

His mouth hung open as he saw his Ex standing in front of him. She wore a dark red crop top with low fitting ripped jeans and high heel black boots. 

"Ashton honey where have you been!" 

Ashton stopped drying his hair and turned to look back at a very awake cute nosy looking Luke.

He turned back around to face his ex and slammed the door on her face laughing after he did so imagining her shocked bratty face. "So how about I cook you something instead of going out. It's to hot for that anyway."

Luke smiled and nodded his head." Need a sue chef?" 

Ashton giggled." That'd be great."

Together they made their lunch quietly working together occasionally laughing at each other as they bumped into each other or spilled things on themselves. Eventually Ashton kicked Luke out sense Luke had nothing else to do and was getting in the way of his natural "flow".

Luke went to the bathroom to freshen up his body feeling icky because it was hot as hell in the fucking kitchen. He wet his face which was red in patches. He tried fixing his hair but it only stuck to his face. He sighed and walked out only to stop in his tracks and watch Ashton's ass as he shuffled in the kitchen. Then he looked at Ashton's shinny strong bare back and arms . He must have taken his shirt off when he went to the bathroom. Luke turned and went back into the bathroom to take care of his problem being as quiet as possible. He pushed his pants down so that they were around his thighs. He leaned back against the wall and wrapped a hand around himself gasping as the feeling. He bit his lip trying to remember to be quiet. He hunched over and thrusted hard and fast into his hand trying to get himself off as quickly as possible. He flicked his thumb over himself becoming an expert at quick jack off's due to Ashton. Luke swears he didn't think that it was possible to have so many boners in such little time after one another. He's never been this....needy for release. Luke looked up and saw himself in the mirror his lip red from being bitten his eyes wide skin red from heat and embarrassment. He looked up at the ceiling his adams apple wobbling as he swallowed down a moan.

Luke let out a little 'uhs' here and there as he finally came a vision of Ashton sucking him off is what made him reach his high.

He quickly cleaned up before walking out blushing a bit as his eyes landed on Ashton's wide yet strong smooth shoulders while Ashton cut some vegetables. Imagining them flexing as Ashton pounded into Luke.

Luke sighed as he turned around and walked back into the bathroom to fix another one of his problems.

Later that day Ashton and Luke got ready for work finding it a bit awkward because this is the first time that their going to work together. Ashton's no longer going to be late and Luke's no longer going to have his usual quiet time so early in the morning before his shift. 

Luke rolled his eyes and he looked down at his watch waiting for Ashton to come out of his room so they can leave. They're going to be late if he doesn't soon.

"Ashton hurry up." He says lightly knocking on the door because he doesn't see the point in pounding the living shit out of the poor door like Ashton does.

He leaned in and gasped when hearing a low moan come from behind the door. Luke blushed and awkwardly walked away not sure what to do. He looked at his watch again a sighed. 

"Ashton hurry up!" He yelled pushing his usual white button down shirt sleeve up. 

Ashton stepped out his room his face flushed. Luke smirked as he walked out of the apartment with Ashton trailing behind him.

It was a quiet yet awkward ride to work. Luke refused to but the radio on making Ashton pout. They got out of the car looking at each other curiously as their boss Harry Styles was leaning against the back door/kitchen entrance.

"Hey guys how's it going." They gave each other bro hugs them being good buddies before the business. 

"Good. So what's up?" Ashton asked to impatient to wait.

Harry gave them a wide smile." So I got good news and bad news. Which one do you want first."

Luke said bad news at the same time Ashton said good news.

They looked at each other smirking while Harry stood in the middle studying them." Did I miss something." He asked hinting something.

"N-no. Why don't we hear the bad news first." Luke said looking back at Harry.

"Okay. Well the bad news is that you're both fired."

"What!"

"Why!

"Good news is you're hired again."

"What?" Ashton laughed out used to Harry's shenanigans.

"So basically I opened another 5SOS and I'm sending you guys there to take care of it while Malum stays here holding the home fort. "

"Well where is this new place?" Luke asked wearily.

"That's the thing...."Harry scratched his neck sheepishly.

"Scotland."

"SCOTLAND!" Luke shrieked having a panic attack hating the thought of leaving his mini perfect world.


End file.
